Pour sauver Harry
by Snapinou
Summary: Harry est entre la vie et la mort. Tout est mis en oeuvre pour le sauver. Tout doit être envisagé. Même l'union entre deux personnes totalement différentes... Parce que l'union fait la force.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi.

Note : OS postée d'abord sur un blog et dédiée ici à Ilda.

* * *

**Pour sauver Harry**

Hermione referma d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Elle soupira bruyamment puis se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la bibliothèque où elle remit l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de terminer à sa place. Elle parcourut des yeux les couvertures des livres, cherchant désespérément celui qui pourrait l'aider. Puis, elle regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir un peu. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les étagères remplies de livres avant de se diriger vers la porte de la bibliothèque. En foulant ce sol, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et elle sourit en y repensant… Elle se revoyait assise à cette table en première année, seule, en train de faire ses devoirs avec soin. Puis, avec Ron et Harry, en train de chercher la formule du Polynectar. Au fil des ans, la bibliothèque de Poudlard était devenue son lieu à elle. Elle en connaissait les moindres recoins et elle avait lu presque tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme s'était même rendue plusieurs fois illégalement dans la réserve, lieu jalousement gardé par Mme Pince. Les ouvrages qu'elle avait découverts étaient fascinants et elle avait regretté de ne pouvoir les posséder quelques temps pour les étudier au maximum. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, anciennement professeur de métamorphose, avait permis à son ancienne élève d'avoir accès à tous les livres qu'elle voulait, ce qui incluait les ouvrages de la réserve. Il est vrai que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles et nécessitaient des mesures exceptionnelles… Lors du combat final entre Harry et Voldemort, le Survivant avait tué son ennemi de toujours mais un des Mangemorts encore en vie lui avait jeté un sort inconnu avant de s'enfuir, vaincu par la mort de son Maître. Depuis ce moment, Harry était dans un état alarmant, entre la vie et la mort et personne n'avait trouvé de remède pour le sortir de là. Cela faisait plus de six mois à présent… Hermione faisait partie des personnes qui œuvraient jour et nuit pour trouver une potion qui le guérirait. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait établi son domicile à Poudlard, où se trouvait la plus grande bibliothèque du monde sorcier. Elle avait fouillé dans des centaines et des centaines de livres mais n'avait jusqu'à présent rien trouvé et elle commençait tout doucement à perdre espoir. Il lui fallait un nouvel indice, un petit quelque chose qui pourrait lui refaire prendre espoir pour continuer ses recherches de plus belle… Mais rien, chaque soir elle allait se coucher sans avoir rien appris de nouveau. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et appuya son dos contre le mur du couloir. Depuis qu'Harry était dans cet état, elle passait son temps à faire ces recherches et elle avait négligé sa vie personnelle. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle et Ron avaient rompus, la jeune fille s'étant rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait comme un frère. Ils étaient heureusement restés amis, ce qui aidait Hermione car elle avait eu peur de le perdre pour toujours. Ginny, de son côté, passait ses journées à pleurer au chevet de celui qu'elle aimait. Hermione n'avait jamais voulu pleurer, elle voulait être forte pour aider son meilleur ami et elle avait tenu parole. Mais là, elle était à bout. Elle commença donc à pleurer silencieusement, recroquevillée contre le mur. C'est ainsi que l'homme la trouva. Il venait de sortir de son laboratoire et avait décidé de marcher un peu avant d'aller se coucher, comme attiré par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors qu'il marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il entendit un petit reniflement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la découvrait.

- Miss Granger ? l'apostropha-t-il d'une voix douce en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Elle releva la tête brusquement pour le fixer de ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.

- Pro-professeur Snape ? dit-elle en hoquetant.

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta alors dans ses bras en pleurant à nouveau. Snape fit comme il put pour ne pas tomber tout en mettant ses bras autour d'elle, légèrement gêné quand même. La jeune fille passa quant à elle les bras autour du cou de son ancien professeur et mit sa tête au creux de son cou. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort et Snape était la seule personne présente. Après quelques minutes, elle cessa de pleurer mais resta dans les bras de Snape. Celui-ci était de plus en plus gêné mais il ne fit pas mine de s'écarter d'elle. Ce comportement l'étonna lui-même. Il finit par remarquer qu'Hermione s'était endormie. Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe des appartements de la jeune fille, il la souleva doucement dans ses bras et la mena jusqu'aux siens.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et commença à paniquer. C'est à ce moment que Snape rentra dans la pièce.

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire Miss Granger, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

- Laquelle est-ce ? demanda-t-elle curieuse de voir de quoi il parlait.

- Travaillons ensemble pour trouver un remède qui guérira Potter.

Hermione resta un moment sans voix. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il œuvrait lui aussi pour aider Harry. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était logique. Il était l'un des meilleurs Maîtres de Potions encore vivants. Elle prit également conscience du fait que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il proposait cela à quelqu'un. C'est ce qui la décida à accepter avec joie cette proposition. Au moins, elle ne serait plus seule et elle pourrait débattre de ses idées avec quelqu'un de compétent. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Snape pensait exactement la même chose à ce moment-là mais qu'il ne lui aurait jamais avoué.

Ils passèrent donc les jours qui suivirent à débattre ensemble de leurs idées respectives quant à l'état d'Harry. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs notes et Snape avait dû admettre que son ancienne élève avait bien travaillé… Elle avait d'abord noté toute une liste d'hypothèses puis avait consciencieusement cherché à savoir si ces hypothèses étaient plausibles ou non. Malheureusement, Snape avait constaté qu'elle les avait toutes barrées. Lui-même avait fait pareil de son côté et n'était parvenu à aucun résultat. Ils décidèrent donc ensemble de refaire une liste à deux. Les jours passaient et ils ne trouvaient toujours rien. De fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à se tutoyer et à s'appeler par leurs prénoms, Snape trouvant cela plus commode maintenant qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours. Hermione le trouvait de plus en plus sympathique, ce qui ne cessait de la déconcerter car cette image ne correspondait pas du tout à celle qu'elle avait eue de lui pendant toutes ces années où elle avait été son élève. Lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin et elle l'avait surpris en train de faire la même chose. Le problème était que cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Un jour, ils avaient saisi en même temps une fiole de potion. Ils avaient tous les deux retiré hâtivement leur main tout en rougissant fortement. Puis ils étaient partis dans un grand éclat de rire en constatant leur attitude. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Hermione rigolait et cela lui avait fait du bien. Deux mois passèrent. Un matin, alors qu'Hermione déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, Snape arriva en courant vers elle :

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Je… j'ai trouvé… quelque chose… qui pourrait… nous aider, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Hermione le suivit précipitamment dans ses appartements. Il lui montra alors un livre de magie noire qu'il avait commandé en Roumanie et qu'il venait de recevoir. Il lui dit qu'il n'en existait qu'un seul exemplaire donc c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas encore eu ; beaucoup de gens demandant pour le lire. Or, un des sorts décrivait exactement l'état dans lequel Harry se trouvait. Hermione était toute excitée et Severus dut lui dire de se calmer avant de commencer la potion décrite comme annulant l'effet de ce sort. La potion nécessitait un mois de préparation mais heureusement, Severus avait tous les ingrédients dans sa réserve personnelle donc ils purent la commencer tout de suite. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée que pendant ce mois où elle prépara la potion qui sauverait Harry. Severus l'admirait en secret. Lui n'avait jamais eu personne qui s'inquièterait autant pour lui qu'Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie qu'il aurait pu considérer comme son ami. Il prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il était bien seul dans sa vie et eut envie de changer. Bien sûr il y avait Hermione… En pensant à elle, l'étrange sensation qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle était là se manifesta. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait le soir où il l'avait trouvé en pleurs dans le couloir il y a quelques mois de cela.

Un mois plus tard, Severus et Hermione transplanèrent ensemble à Sainte Mangouste où Harry était alité. Ils donnèrent la potion à son infirmière attitrée et s'assirent sur le lit du jeune homme. La directrice de Poudlard les avait accompagnés, ainsi que Hagrid. Il y avait évidemment tous les Weasley de présent en plus de Neville et de Luna. L'infirmière fit couler lentement la potion dans la gorge d'Harry. Ce furent les quelques minutes les plus interminables de la vie d'Hermione. Voyant son excitation, Severus lui prit la main et elle la serra. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Il fut brisé par les faibles toussotements d'Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Tous manifestèrent leur joie d'une manière différente. Ginny alla enlacer son petit ami, Molly pleura, Ron tapa dans la main de George, Neville et Luna se prirent dans les bras en rigolant, McGonagall sourit tandis qu'Hagrid applaudissait, ce qui faisait un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione, quant à elle, sauta dans les bras de Severus qui n'hésita pas une seconde à la serrer dans ses bras. Par contre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un adolescent lorsqu'elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle rit en voyant son air. Plusieurs des personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent vers ce couple plus qu'étrange à leurs yeux. Cependant, ils n'oublièrent pas qu'Harry leur devait la vie et ils vinrent donc les remercier chaleureusement.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry était sur pied et il décida de passer quelques temps au Terrier avec ceux qu'il aimait. Hermione le rejoignit. Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'un certain professeur lui manquait. Elle transplana donc aux abords de Poudlard puis marcha jusqu'au château. Elle se rendit directement dans les cachots et frappa à la porte des appartements de Snape. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, elle lui sourit :

- Vous me manquiez professeur, lui dit-elle simplement.

- Après une semaine tu as déjà oublié le tutoiement ? la taquina-t-il tout en étant ravi de la voir.

- Si le tutoiement signifie que l'on doit être amis, alors je ne veux pas te tutoyer…

- Tu ne veux plus qu'on soit amis ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet et triste.

- Je veux plus.

Severus comprit. Il tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui la prit sans hésiter. Il la fit rentrer dans ses appartements et resta quelques minutes à la contempler.

- Bon alors tu attends quoi ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant et en accentuant la pression sur la main de Severus.

Cette réplique fut comme une décharge pour Snape. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle répondit au baiser avec une ardeur qui fit frissonner Severus. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre de ce dernier et celui-ci chuchota :

- Si le prix à payer pour toi est de ne plus te tutoyer, alors je veux bien t'appeler Miss Snape toute ma vie si tu le veux…

* * *

Posté le 15 février 2009


End file.
